Desire, is Such a Strange Thing
by lescribble
Summary: The beautiful, witty and spirited Lady Mamori is forced to find a suitable husband, else she be married to the first lusty fool her father chooses. She plans a way to worm out of the mess... but she never expected... a LOT of things. AU HiruMamo
1. Character & Place Info

**A/N: This is a running chapter for the story just so you won't get lost who is playing who. I'll periodically edit this as I add more and more chapters to the story. :) Hopefully, I'd get to "Complete" this entire thing. :) **

**If you don't want info, then please skip this; the story begins in the succeeding chapter :). **

**CHARACTERS**

**Mamori Anezaki**

_A beautiful and witty aristocrat, daughter and heiress of the Lord Shouji. Having traveled the globe and acquiring an education, all thoughts of marriage have been blurred from her mind. Men have come begging for her hand yet she dismisses them all saying that her 'prince' is yet to come. No one has matched her fiery spirit. No one has yet made her feel like a woman. No one has ever touched and aroused the deepest parts of her soul... until..._

**Youichi Hiruma**

_A man, no, a beast destined for the gallows. Not much is known about him, only that his family name is very much like the surname of the most wealthy family in Christmas Bowl Country. It is for this reason that Lady Anezaki, chose him. Appearing to him like some sort of angel, he knew right away he could use this 'fucking woman.' But after their first encounter, he slowly realizes that he enjoys seeing her all riled up. He has set his eyes on a target. Interesting... he says..._

**- The Shoji Manor -**

**Shouji Anezaki**

_He is the wealthiest man on the little island called Deimon. Having suffered a poor life, he has worked hard to lift his family from the ground. Years of toil and perseverance have earned him the title 'Lord.' Because of his efforts, the island is soon progressing into a more prosperous economic zone. All was well. The only problem now is... his only daughter refuses to marry and give him a grandchild! But by dammit, he will have her wed. Whether she would like it or not._

**Musashi**

_His history is a memory best forgotten, even his name is shrouded in mystery as he is known only by the name 'Musashi'. Shouji found him on the outskirts of the island. He was offered a job of protecting the most spunky princess he would ever encounter. Since then, he made it his personal quest to protect both Anezakis, both who have given him back his life._

**Koharu Wakana**

_Mamori's gentle chambermaid. She suffers from extreme loyalty to the the White Knights as well as to her young Lady. Although there are times when she cannot comprehend Mamori's feisty spasms, she looks up to her, as a strong girl she hopes to be in the future. _

**- The White Knights - **

**Ichiro Takami**

_A ruthless and calculating young man, he functions as the right hand of Lord Shouji. He is in charge of towing new workers for his squire's estate, as well as captain of the White Knights (defense of Deimon)._

**- Others -**

**Sena Kobayakawa**

_A squeaky little pipsqueak that Youichi Hiruma met in the gallows. He seems as if he were a regular slave who could not pay his debt, but Hiruma instantly realizes that all is not what it seems to be. _

**Habashira Rui**

_A greedy and vicious man who watches over The Fort. Because he is ruthless, he has kept all the other prisoners in line...all...except for Youichi Hiruma._

**PLACES**

**Christmas Bowl Country**

It is the largest, wealthiest country in the world, center of the galleon trade, and place where political congregations are held. But the most famous thing about the country, is that every December 25th, a spectacular game is held at The Dome.

**Deimon**

A quiet little island to the far west of Christmas Bowl Country. The inhabitants here are peaceful and are enjoying the leadership of their Lord Shouji. No uprising has been held in his term, especially since Lady Mamori is always out to make people more comfortable.

**Zokugaku**

An island known for its high crime rates and shady villains. Everyone is told to stay away. Everyone heeded that order... except for our strong-willed heroine.

**The Fort**

A fortress for prisoners in the island of Zokugaku. It houses the most evil men in the world who are about to face their death. It is where Lady Mamori and Youichi first meet.


	2. The Dilemma

Midnight.

The slow rattle of the carriage echoed through the silent street. There had been an outpour of rain earlier, ushering people inside their homes.

No one was left to witness, nor wonder, why a magnificent carriage stopped at the gates of The Fort - the place where soon-to-be-hanged men waited for their death.

Inside the coach, a brown-haired lady sat upright, her breathing slow and steady. She was preparing for her 'encounter' with a beast. She had to remind herself why she was there.

_"ME?! Marriage? That's the most preposterous thing I've ever heard!" she indignantly shouted at her father._

_"Pray, tell me child why you abhor the idea so much! Countless of wealthy fools have kneeled before me... asking for your hand. And yet you shun them away, dukes and counts alike!!"_

_"Those 'boys' have shown me nothing but lusty sensations and greedy hands."_

_"All for the want of you! Left and right you fling away your admirers. You are certainly lucky that you have them panting on your heels. And yet you are too foolish to see--"_

_"To see what?"_

_"Ah. Child. To see that I am old. Will you let me die without holding a grandchild in my hands?"_

_She gasped. Horrified to hear such an idea. "Father! 'Tis not right to speak of such things!"_

_"And why must I not?! That head of yours has long been stuck in the clouds. You are well educated, that much I can attest. But I fear all that schooling has interfered with your capacity to choose a suitable mate. You have this -- this ridiculous idea that a man will come whisking you away in a perfect romantic tale. And I will hear none of it any longer! Mamori, your grace is almost ending. On your 25th birthday, if you have not found a man, 'worthy' of your whims, then I shall drag the first male who asks for your hand. If he is still able to bear you a child then you will be wed to him on the same day."_

_"... but..."_

_"I certainly did not acquire all my wealth to be adorned on my coffin. It will be of no use to me if I die. But to your children, ahh. Wealth will be their first great asset! No longer will they suffer the life I have lived." He paused, a distant look was in his eye._

_Mamori had nothing to say to this. She knew of how her father struggled, from a lowly peasant to a wealthy lord. Common sense. People-skills. And an eye for opportunity. He worked his way up the ladder just so his family would not beg on the streets for porridge, the way he did when he was a child._

_"This conversation is over child." he said, dismissing her._

A knock on the window made her snap back to reality. She felt the chill around her. Never has she been outside the comforts of home at this hour. Heaving one heavy breath, she opened the carriage door and set her foot on the wet pavement. She wobbled slightly. The shoes she wore were certainly not fit for these road conditions. If it was her way, she would be wearing loose pants and a comfortable shirt. But a lady-like appearance was needed for _these_ types of occasions.

A man with a well-built body casually walked to her side. "Lady Anezaki, are you sure about this?" he said.

"Mamori." she smiled, gently reminding the man to call her by her first name. The man had practically been her bodyguard since she was little, never leaving her side. But he had never come quite accustomed to calling her that. He looked placidly at her, but beneath that calm exterior he was extremely worried.

Lady Mamori Anezaki, only daughter and heiress to the Lord Shouji, was a beautiful, smart, and spirited young lady. On top of that, her kind heart has always won the approval of the people she mingled with. Not once did she let her royalty status get over her head. Instead, she was ready to help anyone in dire need. It was no surprise that men swooned over her.

He scratched his head as he eyed the young lady. Many times he has had to control hot-blooded males who attempted to 'attack' Mamori. But somehow, he always ended up only _cleaning up_ after her trash.

Any forward attempts would be quickly whacked with any nearby weapon she could hold on to.

Any pathetic male who attempted to rape her would end up facing the wrath of her sharp mouth, words lashing the very core of their soul until they felt humiliated for what they've attempted to do to her.

"Musashi-kun, this is something... that I must do." she sighed.

He suddenly remembered the day Lord Shouji found him on the street. Musashi was badly beaten, left by his wife who stole the generous sum he has earned through carpentry, he lost focus... lost purpose. He asked that time why the man wanted to help him. Shouji said the same words. "This is something... that I must do."

The Anezakis took him in. Gave him a job. Gave him back his life.

Looking at Mamori's determined eyes, he knew. There was just no stopping her. The only thing left to do was to make sure that she didn't get hurt. For although her spunk had saved her from trouble... she was still a woman. And he would sell his soul to hell before anyone laid a finger on the young Anezaki.

Mamori took a step towards the dark entrance, where a short leeching figure greeted her huskily.

"Ah... Lady Anezaki. I thought you'd never come."


	3. The Agreement

"Mr. Habashira Rui, I'm sorry we're late. The storm slowed our trip."

"Ahhh... them nasty storms." He took a step near her, "Well, why don't I escort you inside then... get you _warmer_" He said the last word in a dangerous slow tone that made the hair on Mamori's back stand up.

He reached for her shoulder, only to be snapped away by the man he did not see earlier.

"I believe it is unnecessary to touch the lady." said Musashi in a monotone.

Rui looked into the eyes of the man, and saw that menacing killing-intent.

He decided that he best not test the bodyguard for himself. After a few moments he said...

"Tch. He's this way." He jerked his head in the direction of the gate. And motioned for the two of them to follow.

Mamori released a breath of relief. Once again, she reminded herself why she was here.

Rui led them to all the way underground. The smell was so foul Mamori could barely keep her face straight. The only light was the torch being held by Rui. It was a good thing for her too... otherwise she would see the many eyes from either side watch her lecherously. "I don't know what ye want him for. Trouble and danger that man. Won't do well as a slave. Won't listen to a damn thing I say." Rui spat.

Rui came to a stop. "Oi, a lady is here to see ya." barked Rui to the prisoner.

A grunt came from the inside.

"I wish to speak to him in private." Mamori said to Musashi.

"That, I will not agree to." said her bodyguard.

"Ye best be listenin' to yer muscle boy, lady. He's murdered a woman, that man."

"No matter, I will call you when I am in need. I wish to speak to him in private." Her tone was more determined than ever. Soft, but commanding nonetheless.

"Very well." Musashi said after a few moments of deliberation.

Rui opened the barred-frame and allowed the lady to step inside. She heard the door click behind her, the sound of retreating footsteps. She eyed the man before her, slumped on the seat, feet casually propped on the table.

"Well... aren't you just fuckin' brave."

She recoiled slightly at that language. She coughed.

"Mister Hiruma. I came to offer you a proposition."

He snorted.

"I would want that we be married... so that your surname replaces mine. In return I would give you anything you desire. Blankets, food, clothing--"

"A proposition to marry with a hanged man?"

"Yes. Your surname is of value in other parts of the world and my family is fairly wealthy, just send for word and I shall provide you will all the amenities you shall ever want."

"Tell me why..." A grin spread across his lips. "Why would I want to marry _you_?"

She was shocked at this. He was the first man to ever scorn her. "I see."

She gently took off her cloak, revealing a red strapless long gown that stretched and stopped just beneath her ankles. A heady scent slowly emitted from her too. She had her wiles, and for this time only... she was going to use them.

He grinned.

He stood up and casually walking toward her, around her. Assessing her from every angle possible. Eyes freely roaming around her body pausing ever so lengthily at her more intimate curves. Normally, she would attack any man who did the same. But for now, she allowed him to do so. She needed his name. So she controlled her temper.

"Ah." He turned to face her and stopped right in front of her. He was a bit taller than her. That was the only thing she noticed before he said.

"I take it, your fucking parents want you to marry soon. But then no one is to your liking. So you marry me. Get away with my surname. And then that frees you of the obligation... Because I am to be hanged. Then, if you find 'him', only then will you marry for real. Am I right so far?"

She gazed into his deep eyes, transfixed at how the man was able to asses her in an instant. "Correct." she said, barely a whisper.

"Hmm.. And what will I get in return?" He leaned closer to her face. Their noses almost touching. His breath hot on her mouth.

She backed a step away. "As I've said, I am willing to offer you blankets, food..."

"I have survived fucking well without those. What else?"

"Your family. Certainly you have a family somewhere? I will assure you that they will get the best --"

"I have no fuckin' family. Anything more?" He yawned, as if to say he was bored with the conversation.

Her mouth was agape. She felt she was losing. "Anything you desire." she blurted out without thinking.

"... desire." He said in that slow, sexy voice that made her stop.

His moved his head to face her. "Love, desire is such a strange thing." He paused, just enough for her to savor the words he let out.

She gulped.

"It's been a long time since I've been _pleasured_... with company. On our wedding night. One night of passion. I am going to face hell. So before that, I'd want a taste of heaven."

She snapped. "SEX?! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF SUCH AN AWFUL BARGAIN."

"Then we have nothing to discuss." He smirked and walked away to his bed.

"Wait." her mind was racing. Time was running out for her. She has searched all the gallows and not one man had a reputable surname. He was her only escape route.

"We have a deal then?" he nearly cackled.

"... yes."

"Well then, I look forward to our wedding." He said, dismissing her, cackling so loudly.

Rui and Musashi were already at the gate. "Anything wrong? Heard you scream."

"No. It's nothing." she stormed out furiously shooting a last menacing stare at the beast.

_"Kekekekeke... see you soon, fucking wife." _he said to himself as she left him.


	4. Intimidation

He sat. He stood. He paced. He waited.

Finally, frustrated beyond reason and agonized over the uncertainty, he flung himself to lie on the only furniture in his dark and shabby cell.

Certainly, the arrival of the food and the garments was proof that the meeting was not just a heady dream.

However, in the eerie quietness and the darkness of his world, doubt somehow invaded his thoughts.

_Would the lady perhaps see to the end of the bargain?_

_Or would she rather force herself into her father's wish than spend a night of passion with him?_

He sat. He stood. He paced. He paused.

He rested his forehead on the bars of his cell door.

Visions of the lady's soft creamy skin flooded his mind; those brown locks falling ever so daintily on her fair shoulders, those perfect curves that he so longed to caress...

"Goddammit!" he muttered underneath his breath.

He rubbed his hand along his eyes blocking out the illusion that tortured him so.

And then suddenly, he heard something that was (for the moment) more interesting than the memory of her.

Footsteps.

Moments later, the face of Rui stopped right in front of him.

"Ee's come for ye, ye bloody scum!"

Youcihi grinned.

"Step back! I don't want ye tryin' any of yer trickery." Youichi took a step back, as the other man jangled the keys in his pocket, looking for the right one.

"Now ye be followin' what Mr. Musashi tells ye t'do" as he motions to a man just outside Youichi's cell. "Mind ye, he'll blow yer head off if you try to 'scape. Dead or alive, the gaol will be waitin' for ye."

And he guffaws in such consternation that it echoes in the stillness of the underground prison.

"You're fucking funny master gaoler. " Youichi says lightly.

"Git goin' ye bloody rogue!" as he shoved the blonde man out of his cell.

Through all these, the man called Musashi simply stood and watched in silent observation of the brawl.

With a final thrust, Rui said "I reckon good ol' muscle man 'ere will keep ye from doin' to 'is lady...what ye did with the wench at the inn. Khaaahaahahaha"

Youichi's shoulders squared and his eyes hardened. Chuckling, he turned and said, "Now, dear sir, I have a rope around my neck, and I assume they will hang me even quicker should I take another one's life."

There was banter in the other's voice but Rui could not help feeling overwhelmed - intimidated. He immediately reached for the pistol in his belt.

Youichi cackled loudly. "_Do _use that pistol and rid me of your half-wit jokes. But then, how will you explain to the lady that you have just blown the head off her chosen piece?"

Youichi had a nasty way of turning the tables and taking much enjoyment in it.

"Sir, I assure you, I am not a patient man." Youichi smiled ruefully "Do not taunt me again."

So much was said with the beast's eyes that even the gaoler was left rooted on the spot, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Good day, Mister Habashira."

Musashi chuckled in bemusement as he watched the episode take place.

The prisoner soon walked toward him as if nothing had happened.

_Now here was a man who might just match Mamori's fiery spirit._

And if they clashed head on, which one would be baited? Which one would be first to yield?

As they walked up the path to the carriage, Musashi turned a little to glimpse at Youichi, who still wore that insane grin.

_Then again, perhaps the lass don't know what she got herself into._


	5. The Preparation

A/N: Oh boy. It's been so long since I updated this story. O_O I hope you still remember the plot though... And I hope (even more) that this will make up for that long time. Gomenasai.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll first be headed for an inn down the road, a place and time for you to wash up before the wedding." The groom-to-be merely popped his gum.

The muscled man continued "Mind you, you will not speak of my mistress, where you came from, nor for what purpose you are here for, to anyone except me." Youichi peered at the man.

"Was I clear?" "Aye." Satisfied, Musashi moved to open the carriage door and let himself out first.

They entered the inn by a back door. And no one knew, save for the owner of the place, that they quietly made their way up to a small room.

Once inside, Musashi opened a small leather chest, displaying the contents for Youichi. "Mistress Mamori sent these garments to fit the occasion. She... begs... of you to groom yourself properly, so as not to embarrass her."

Youichi laughed without humor. "For a beggar, your fucking mistress seeks much."

In response, the other gestured to a wooden tub at the far left of the quarters. "A maid will come to assist you should you need help. We only have two hours to dally here."

Propping himself on the small cot by the wall, Musashi adds "In case you're wondering, there are two ways out. One would be through that door, the other by that window. Either way, you have to come through me."

"And your fucking pistol."

Musashi grins "Yes, this too" Apparently, the silver glint of the revolver was not missed by the keen eyes of the blonde devil.

Youichi cackles, "Even if the chances of me escaping here are .1 percent, I would not think of running away. It is my wedding day, or have you forgotten?"

A light knock sounds on the door as a maid ushers herself in. She bowed her head slightly and as she gazes at the man she was to assist, she immediately recoils.

Her eyes roamed from his soiled hair down to his muddied and torn trousers, the expression of disgust never leaving her pale face.

"I think I better get me'self a sharper razor" she finally said, noting the thickness of his beard. She bowed once more before exiting.

Bemused, Musashi says "The poor wench doubts if you're human." Youichi snorts as he seats himself on a stool, awaiting the girl's return.

The silence that permeated the room was rather pleasant until the muscled man gruffly asked. "I, am only here, to see to it that my mistress' bidding is carried out and to ensure that her welfare is served. I assure you, it is not to my liking that she throws this fate upon herself."

"Get straight to the damn point."

"Pardon me for the abrupt probing, but the fact that you are awaiting the gallows, gives me cause to place much doubt in you."

"In short, you are asking for an explanation, so that you may make out my character?"

"Aye."

Youichi studied the man, before reaching a decision.

He measured his next words with care.

"In truth, I know little of this accusation hurled against me. T'was my first day in Shinriyuuji and I entered an inn in hopes of relaxing after a long journey. I had a few drinks, naturally got drunk. The only thing I remember is that I was lead by a harlot to my room. Do not misunderstand, I did not have any intention to make love to such a creature. When I woke up, the girl was bloodied and dead by my side. Whether I bedded her or beat her to death, I cannot deny nor ascertain for myself."

Youichi looked to the other. "That, good sir, is your fucking explanation."

Musashi's laughter bellowed throughout the room. The narration of course, did not clarify any of the doubts Musashi had on this stranger, but he could well attest that this boy was telling the truth. Perhaps then, he was not simply a madman as he portrayed his character to be.

Soon enough the girl returned with a sharper razor, ready to shave off Youichi's bush of a beard. In her haste to be rid of the man, all gentleness was placed aside. Luckily for him, his only injury happened to be a small gash on his chin, when the girl, absentmindedly surveyed the face of her work.

Her face was absolutely crimson as she dabbed a hot towel on the wound. "Pardon me, dear gov'na."

It was then when Musashi's attention was drawn. The girl seemed to have a new zeal at taking care of the prisoner.

And for her strange behavior, Musashi shook his head and barked "Trim his hair and stop gawking at the boy!" "Oh. Yes sir. Be glad to sir."

Moments later, he noted that the maid was rather insistent at helping Youichi bathe. "Don't fuckin' bother. I can do that by myself." "Oh but gov'na, someone needs to scrub ye'r back. " pushing her bursting chest to his lean and muscular back. "The hell--"

"I think, lass your job is done." Musashi interjected. The maid cast one last look of longing at Youichi, finally realizing that he was not interested at all. She bowed her head slightly and shuffled outside.

"She's quite taken with ye." "Fuck off." then he entered the washroom.

After an hour, Youichi finally stepped into view, dressed in the expensive garb his bride sent him. Musashi surveyed the man from head to foot. Grinning, he said "I think my mistress will be pleasantly surprised."

~0~

Mamori was anxiously awaiting the arrival of her groom. She gives a small smile at the minister before cursing, imagining what Youichi might look like. "At least let him put on his trousers straight!"

But then, as a magnificent carriage came into view, and as a well polished boot landed on the sandy floor, she could only stand staring, speechless at how Youichi presented himself.

He moved like a dream, slick and self-assured with that dangerous glint in his eyes. He was, for lack of a better, more appropriate word, "sexy". Absolutely sexy.

"Easy love. The lust in your eyes is showing" he teased as he approached her.

These words didn't have any effect, she was still mesmerized by his appearance. "Y-Youichi?" still in mild disbelief at what she saw.

"The one and only." And then his hand boldly went to her back caressing the soft skin that was left exposed by her elegant bodice.

This snapped her back to reality. "Cool your loins sir! We have company" she hissed, immediately slapping his hand away.

He laughed. "Madame, do not make such impossible requests. When you're around, my loins will be forever burning with desire."

Disgusted, she stomped off to where the minister stood, who appeared transfixed at something on the floor. Youichi cackled. _This woman better hold her end of the bargain... or else all hell will break lose._

His father called him determined. His mother said he was spoiled.

Either way, he _always_ got what he wanted.

Mamori looked at him in irritation, motioning that he stand beside her right now.

He grinned, slowly walking toward her.

_Always._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Was it detestable? :| Next chap: The Wedding.


	6. The Carriage Ride

**A/N: I know, I promised the next title to be "The Wedding" but you see, I couldn't imagine anything remotely interesting in a standard wedding. Hope you enjoy! **

**Warning: Nudity.**

"And now, you may now kiss the bride" the minister said.

The blonde devil quickly turned on his heel and gazed at his wife expectantly. Lowering his face on level with hers, his eyes greedily devoured her soft lips.

He saw her shiver unconsciously. But she held her ground, she knew better than to slap 'her husband' in public. He grinned mechanically, his mouth inches from her own.

But then he felt her hands on either sides of his head as she tiptoed and settled a small peck on his cheek.

His eyes narrowed viciously on what she just did. T_he bitch!_ But he could do no more as the muscled-man urged them to their carriage.

"Congratulations." Musashi said in a deadpan tone. "Let's get going."

Mamori was first to step inside the coach and Musashi quickly motioned to follow.

However, he felt a tightening grip on his shoulder as he heard Youichi hiss in pure revulsion.

"Be wise. These people watching will no doubt find it strange that you ride with the newlyweds."

Musashi looked at him and then at the onlookers before confirming with his mistress what should be done.

With a curt nod, she merely said "Please ride with the driver." Musashi released a sigh of irritation as he lifted his foot from the landing of the cart.

Slamming the door behind him, Youichi promptly took his cue and entered the coach, sitting himself beside his bride.

A few minutes later, they were well away from the prying eyes of those who had witnessed the ceremony. Mamori was fidgeting in her seat.

Youichi turned his head lazily to look at her. "You seem distraught, love."

"The papers! The documents to prove our marriage, I must have left them at--"

"Oh. You mean this?" Youichi asked, as he extracted several parchments from inside his coat.

She smiled, relief washing over her face. Then she continued rather haughtily, reaching out for the certificates..."Thank goodness! You're not such an idiot after--".

Youichi had pulled his hand back, making it impossible for her to grab them.

"Pray tell sir, what do you mean by this?" she glared at him dangerously.

"Kekeke... fucking wife, I'll give you the damn papers... on one condition." She stopped, there it was again, that dangerous glint in his eyes.

"What?" she asked, a bit afraid, but still proud till the end.

"Hhmmm." He grinned lazily as he twirled the parchments in his hands. "This...document is a... proof... an initiation of our marriage, am I correct?"

She merely glowered at him, unsure at which direction he was aiming at.

"Then, love, give me... an initiation... a sample...of the delights I am to partake tonight." He said so in a slow tone as his eyes dropped lower and lower, boldly gaping at her full bosoms.

She hastily covered her chest. "Please. If you cannot act human, at least talk like one! I do not speak in riddles."

He grinned. "Kiss me," he breathed. "As a loving wife should kiss her husband. Not a peck of shame that you gave me in front of the altar!"

She looked back at the papers in his hand. It was indeed important, but she was not so foolish as to have a physical battle for that!

She knew, upon seeing the toned muscles hidden beneath his garb, in strength she was no match.

"Fine!" She sighed, pained and irritated, as she closed her eyes ready for his attack. "At your pleasure sir, I am ready."

It was seconds later when she realized he was not moving and as she opened her eyes again she saw him sneer mockingly at her.

"The bargain, madam, was that _you _give the kiss. Do you need further instruction or perhaps assistance?" he asked with a low laugh.

She gasped, "You...You knave!" He simply grinned and opened his arms wide for her.

"I shall wipe that smirk off your face!" She shifted in her seat as she approached him, inclining her head so that his and her faces were closer.

"Try to make it good love, you being inexperienced and all..." he further challenged.

Her eyes went wide with indignation "Think you that I have not kissed a man before?!"

His eyebrows rose slightly higher. "In truth, I was wondering about that. The childish kiss you gave me earlier... could only have been experience from a fatherly tutor."

"You arrogant cad!!!" she shrieked as she deliberately settled herself upon his lap, she didn't even brush his bold hand away from her thigh. "I will give you a kiss worthy to be taken to your grave!"

Drawing upon all her imagination, she pressed her meagerly clad breasts onto his chest, lowering her sultry lips until she felt his mouth close upon hers.

But the kiss had proven more dangerous than she had imagined.

His hands quickly snaked around her waist, drawing her closer, pinning her to him.

She gasped at the unfamiliar sensation she felt as his tongue darted inside her mouth, licking her walls, battling her own tongue...... arousing her.

She desperately tried to move away but found herself limping at his fervent kisses.

His mouth was insistent, demanding, relentless, snatching her breath and ebbing away her poise. He twisted his mouth across hers, tongue still thrusting through, devouring her as if he could not get enough of her sweetness.

She was caught up in the heat of a battle that she realized, she could not hope to win. Her wits had dulled, her weapons lay limp on his broad shoulders. And she found herself slowly being pressed onto the soft velvet cushion.

The feel of his strong, broad chest against her soft ones only heightened the frantic beating of her heart.

She expected this damned kiss to be so repulsive, but in truth, she found it wildly exciting.

Slowly, Youichi's face retreated and with a trembling effort, Mamori collected herself, ragging deep and short breaths.

"Was...Was the bargain met my lord?" she asked. Her voice was a bit hoarse and unsteady.

Without comment he handed her the papers and she tucked them safely in her pouch.

She relaxed a bit, until seconds later, she realized that he was tugging loose the back cords of her gown.

She desperately tried to stop his arm "What are you doin--" only to fail miserably as his other hand boldly caressed her leg under her skirts. "Youichi!" she gasped in a breathless manner.

His lips were scorching her neck, searing every inch with his burning kisses. "Stop this!" she implored as she grasped the front of her bodice. Youichi claimed her lips once more, kissing her in fervent ardor.

In between gasps he whispered, "You should know well, I _desire _that you be my wife in every way." Mamori could only grunt as she found it almost futile to stop his seemingly thousand hands.

She raised her voice in alarm upon the discovery that in her struggle, her skirt had been pulled from her. Her bare bottom now grazing his tensed warm lap.

She gulped as she felt his manhood, bold and hard against her only remaining silk protection. Youichi groaned in exasperation. "Stop struggling love."

In outrage she shrieked "Sir! You are no gentleman!" She reached out to open a window so that she might cry out. But he gripped her wrist and held it to her side. His other hand was hot upon her naked breast.

Her free hand flung forward to slap him but stopped as he locked her in another firm but gentle grip. Her head whirled crazily as she struggled against the intoxication of his kiss, muffling her shrieks of protest.

"Wait!" she gasped as he lifted his lips from hers, only to burn with the sensation of his mouth upon her breasts. There was a longing deep inside her that she could not understand.

"Oh Youichi," she panted in a whisper, "don't... please..." She could not enunciate further. The warmth spread until her skin seemed to glow. Her hands were free now but she found them only pressing his head closer.

In a last weak effort at modesty, she tried to keep his hands from stripping off her underwear.

"Love... love..." he rasped, taking her hand and planting soft kisses on her fingers. "I am a man. And you are indeed most tempting. Will you deny your husband this momentary pleasure?" His mouth was upon hers again, his tongue insistent until she met it with her own.

Her sanity argued, _this is madness! _Her passion whispered slyly, _let him come._

And indeed he came to her, rubbing his groin against her now naked womanhood. There was a warmth that began to build up inside of her, and she could only sob with pleasure.

He began to move against her, kissing her, caressing her, loving her ---

Suddenly, from the outside, the carriage wheels roared as it skidded off in a different direction, its pace has changed.

Cursing, Youichi looks out the window and instantly realizes. He barked "Damn you deceiving witch!" He roughly flung her away. "I knew it! You wouldn't hold on to our bargain!"

With much urgency, Youichi began to secure his garments, his teeth showing in an angry snarl. Mamori could only stare at him from a corner, still dazed from the heat that emanated from her core.

In the dim light, his sneering eyes watched her cruelly. "Cover yourself!" And he added more harshly "Or do you wish the others outside to take my place?"

Mamori instantly snatched her cloak and shielded herself against his glares. A second later, Musashi's roar was heard as the man flung open the door of the carriage.

"Out!" he said, pointing his revolver on the square of Youichi's chest.

The blonde devil was dragged, pushed and shoved, probably all the way back to the dungeon he once was trapped in. Further degraded by being sprawled on the floor from a kick, he immediately grabbed a heavy stone.

With a snarl he threw the rock, aiming at Musashi's outstretched hand and it knocked the gun right out from his hold.

In an instant, he tackled the more muscular man onto the ground. He fought like a man possessed.

Only when several other hands lent help, the guards of The Fort, were they able to subdue him.

Kneeling in the mud with both his hands behind his back, they tied his wrists together.

In the aftermath of the struggle Musashi turned around to look at his mistress. "Sorry for the delay, the wagon got stuck. Else we could have arrived here sooner."

Hearing that, Youichi raised his head to see her flushed, guilty face. She had been planning his demise all along! His eyes scorned her as his voice came, heavy with wrath.

"I never pray to the gods. But if I fall to their mercy, madame, I assure you... I will see your end of the bargain carried through!"

No further threats could be heard as he was taken down to the dark hell he momentarily escaped.

Musashi walked close, in order to secure his lock down. Seeing the blonde rammed back into the barred walls, he turned on his heels and left.

Hearing a distant roar with every step he took away from that hellhole.

"TELL YOUR FUCKING BITCH-TRESS, EVEN UNTIL HELL, I WILL CLAIM WHAT IS MINE!!!"

Musashi could only sigh, what a bothersome fellow. As he approached the carriage once more he frowned as he saw the lady he has cared for since a wee lad.

"Are you alright lass?"

She nodded and offered a small smile, clutching the cape more tightly.

Musashi was blissfully unaware that she lay naked beneath that robe. Seeing her distraught face, he thought it best not to probe and give her privacy. Closing the door, he sat beside the driver again.

Her smile faltered the moment she was alone. She was not alright. The truth was, the carriage suddenly seemed so large and cold with Youichi gone.

She closed her eyes on the memory of his kiss, his touch, his embrace, and shuddered at the strange emptiness she felt, remembering the rightness she felt in his arms.

Looking out the window, she realized that it was raining again, a thunder suddenly striking in the horizon.

She sighed.

Her foolish betrayal had brought her more pain than she had thought possible.

**A/N: **

**Ahh. I do expect several protests that Mamori is OOC, her being cunning and scheming blah blah. But I wished to illustrate that because of circumstances, (her being afraid of marriage with this hanged man) it was not OOC at all, logically speaking. Even though she is a saint, Hiruma can drive her off the edge i.e. raising her voice in defense of Sena, scaring her fellow teammates, oh and that one time she pretended to be evil collaborating with the two other geniuses of deimon... :P**

**I humbly ask for reviews. :P**


	7. Synchronized Schemes

A:N

_Because I died a very long time... _

_Because I think you may have forgotten the course of this fic... _

_And because I do not wish for you to go "huh?! What was the story again?" _

_I'll provide a recap here._

_Gomen for the slow slow updates. X_X Reality really takes its toll._

_**RECAP:**_

_This is a story of how the Lady Anezaki, prim, proper, pretty -- alpha female of her time, got entangled with a certain Hiruma Youichi, devious, deadly, demon-like -- omega of husband options._

_She strikes a deal with him because she needs his name. He agrees to her bargain because he deems her useful. _

_His name... in exchange for one night of passion. _

_Marriage? Sealed and done. _

_Lovemaking? Almost. _

_If it only went his way inside the carriage..._

_But she betrayed him and got him thrown into prison again..._

_Aftermath? He's pissed. She feels guilty._

_Need more? Read on._

------------------------

**Setting: The Isle of Ojou**

Musashi watched as Mamori gently placed her cup on the saucer, adding a few more blocks of sugar to her morning tea.

It was hardly dawn, but they were already having breakfast at a local cafe. They were, after all, preparing for their voyage back home to Deimon.

Wordlessly, he bit into another stale bread as he continued to ponder about his lady.

The sky outside was dark and gloomy, as if it boded something ill.

From the corner of his eye, he continued to watch her.

And then he saw her release a heavy sigh as she looked at him purposefully.

"If you've got something to say Musashi-kun, please do so at once. I grow weary of these furtive looks you've been giving me all morning."

For a moment, he stopped his chewing, surprised to hear that he had been so transparent.

"Well?" she insisted.

But then again, he chuckled to himself, perhaps she had just been too observant, as she always is. He placed the loaf back on his plate as he began.

"I did not ask you what happened inside the carriage, but frankly, I've got me'self a lot of worries."

He was responsible for her safety. Lord Shouji would most certainly have his head if at the least one hair on her body was not in its proper place.

"A lot you say?" she said with an unmasked exasperated tone, "Let's begin with one," helping herself to the scrambled eggs.

"You... ahh, that is to say, are you still..." he peered at her, scratching his ear in the process, unable to phrase the question in a way that she would not be offended. "Did he--"

"I was not violated, if that is what you wished to ask," she quickly retorted. _Not fully at least, _Mamori thought with pursed lips.

"I remain as I was before" she continued. Flashes of his hot mouth on her breast suddenly permeated her mind.

"Untainted" she clarified, forcing the thought out of her brain. Unpenetrated was more the right word really, if it existed.

She could feel her cheeks burning. Almost.

To Musashi, she sounded as if she were assuring herself more than him.

He squinted at her, "Really..." giving her a look that bared through her very soul, assessing the truth in those words.

In response, she squared her shoulders considerably. This was not a full-fledged lie, she told herself. She need not worry.

After all, although that bastard did come very close, (she shivered in the memory of their raw nakedness rubbing against one another), in the end he was unsuccessful in claiming her virginity.

Oh the horrors if the carriage was delayed a second later.

"Musashi-kun, do you think me such an improper woman that I would gladly bed him right then and there?"

His eyebrows raised to a substantial degree. "No, my lady, I do not doubt your propriety of course." By now, he could see the vein popping in her forehead. "However, his decency is a completely different matter."

She relaxed a bit. "Rest assured, noth-- I was not taken within that short span of time." She was about to say 'nothing happened' but she knew _that_ would have been the lie. "Next?"

Although barely satisfied, he proceeded with "...Before I left him at the dungeon, the man seemed to be under the impression that you owed him something."

At this, Mamori visibly faltered, but hastily added a more blocks of sugar to cover up. "Really? He raves for reasons we may never know about."

Musashi peered at her intently. "Lady Anezaki...Did you or did you not cheat on the lad?" he clarified.

"First you question my modesty, now you question my honor?!" she stood up, pounding the table with her fists.

Musashi was taken aback at her sudden indignation. He held up his hands up front and said "Relax yourself lass. I have not done so, it is you who guiltily think of otherwise."

She huffed, "Your tone was accusing." With her eyebrows still tightly crossed above her annoyed eyes, she sat down and continued "...the bargain is met. I have his name and he still receives plenty of physical comforts. Is that not fair?"

Musashi crinkled his brow, "The question was not one of fairness, but whether or not you've kept your promise." He could sense her lying. Her panicked gestures tell him so.

He watches as she continues to add _more_ sugar on her cup and _more_ jam on her bread.

He let go of a heavy breath, understanding finally dawning on his weary features. "Lass, a word to the wise, I have seen and talked to men aplenty, others more deceitful than most. Tis a dangerous game you play, striking a deal and not meeting it fully, especially to that lad. He is one strange character, I cannot read him beyond the facade he puts up. I wouldn't cross him." He paused.

"Why do you choose to side with the devil's words over mine when you've only met him for an instant?"

"Because lass, I know the sprite that you are and have seen the thunderstorms you construct after waves of men fall upon your feet. This man, is not one of those foppish fools. He had a good head on his shoulders when we met, and a good deal of a vengeful aura when we left. Should the time come that he claims what is his---"

"HE WILL NOT. HE CANNOT. I KEEP NOTHING OF HIS."

"Nonetheless, should he haunt you," he continues calmly, "I pray you realize it in time that men are not sole beasts for your amusement, before he devours you for the wrong you did him."

He paused as a thunderstorm struck out of nowhere. Flustered and annoyed, she was silenced to bear the gravity of his words.

She hasn't denied that she did betray him, and for a split second, she flinched as the effect of his admonishment scared her so.

With her good looks and her good fortune, the gods have blessed her, of this she is sure. But what would happen if the gods favored him this time, instead of her?

Musashi could sense that she was deliberating this carefully, and so he pressed further. "There is still time before our journey home, will you or will you not fulfill what is due to him?"

A pause.

"NAY!" Her eyes flared wide open. "I have done my share in letting him see sunlight before he dies. The bargain is met. It is met. IT IS MET!"

Thunder struck again. Musashi sighed. Their discussion was over as she stood up to make preparations.

"Today, we shall ride the Ballista, captained by Ichiro Takami, as planned. Tis perfect, riding home in my father's ship. If Takami asks you questions, do not answer and allow me to weave the story myself."

"Aye, mistress." Standing up himself, "That nosy git will hear none from me." He stared at her retreating figure and once more at the gloomy sky.

He ponders loud enough for her to hear, "I don't know if you've noticed Mamori, but a storm is comin'."

She paused on the landing of the stairs. "We best be ready for the journey then." And so proceeded to her room.

"Aye. _You _best be prepared for what you've brewed" he muttered.

**Setting: The Isle of Zokugaku, The Fort**

"Is this all the trash you can cough up?" asked a tall and well-toned gentleman as he strode along the row of prisoners.

"Aye gov'na. Only ones who aint gonna be missed since the lot of em are headed for teh gallows," spat Rui.

The man considered the men carefully, most of them were, "Old. Limp. Diseased. You are most ungenerous with your prisoners Rui-san" came again the cold voice of Ichiro Takami.

"Well, ye see, the gold ye offer aint enough to purchase yer slaves of qual'ty," he replied, greedily rubbing his two palms in the process.

"Tch." The gentleman slowly unraveled another brown purse of gold coins, tossing it to the shorter figure. "Will that be enough?!"

"Indeed..." Rui's eyes glinted with the gold. "I'll get yer fresh livestock sir," bowing crookedly before leaving.

"Scum" whispered Takami with a disgusted look. He brought his hand on his chin as he paced and surveyed once more, the men chained to their wrists and ankles.

Pausing at random his voice reverberated in the hollow room, "Slaves," few of the men looked up.

"This is what you'll be because I've purchased your pitiful lives. Your names are dead. _You _are dead. And my men," indicating the brawny figures standing at attention on either side. " have been given permission to do just that, should you try to escape."

He paused, allowing the prisoners to glance their guards.

"In other words, your lives are forfeit. In the Isle of Deimon, you shall... from this day forth, be in the service of my lord, Shouji Anezaki."

Upon hearing the name, a small figure from the leftmost end suddenly squeaked. Takami paused, slowly moving eyes toward the direction of the sound.

Casually, the taller man paced toward the interruption, found a boy with beads of sweat cascading down his face.

Silence...

Before the boot of the man collided with the boy's chest, throwing him backwards.

"What is your name brat?" Takami asked, his voice barely a whisper. "S-Sena, sir."

A light glinted against the taller man's spectacles. "Sena." His cold voice echoed once more in the shadows. "Does the Lord's name displease you so--"

"--N-Nay Sir. NAY!" "--That you dare interrupt me TWICE!!!" driving his foot deeper at the last word to emphasize his irritation.

"Oof. P-Please, I meant no disrespect. I-I have heard of his greatness, tis all I swears. Tis all..." he whimpered. "Please sir..."

"Hmm..." Takami feigned a sigh, wiping off a single sweat drop from his forehead. "Be thankful that I am most merciful..." His foot still lay placidly atop Sena's hulking form.

"My Lord would never tolerate such rogue and peasant-like behavior." "I-I shant forget sir." Finally moving his foot away he looked at the man beside Sena who stood in rigid observance.

_Blond hair, shaggy trousers, an unkempt stubble and piercings on his ear. "_Tch. Typical riffraff," he sneered.

He wondered for a moment why this 'riffraff' appeared transfixed at Sena, before deciding it really didn't matter and so moved toward the only opening of the room. Slits of eyes moved to watch Takami as he did so.

"They're all waitin' ta meet ya." greeted Rui, referring to the fresh batch of prisoners he gathered.

And he bellowed to the others, "Com' 'ere ya no good fer nothin' thugs, line up!!! We better prepares ye fer yer journey."

By that of course, he meant, tightening the chains.

As the row of men walked slowly to follow Takami, the blonde-haired man continued to watch Sena, uselessly dusting his pants.

The boy suddenly felt himself being jerked back, well outside of earshot.

"Fucking shrimp..." the blonde began in a slow dangerous tone.

The boy could only gulp, feeling slightly more chilly than usual. He couldn't quite get it, but he felt a sudden a murderous aura in the air.

"H-Hai?" said Sena, involuntary reacting to _fucking shrimp._

"I know who you are." Sena stared curiously at the other fellow.

"More importantly," he grinned, revealing fangs that were almost inhuman.

"I have an offer that you can't possibly, fucking, refuse. _Kekekeke._"

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

And as he gazed, mystified more likely, into the man's green orbs for eyes, he realized one _grave_ thing about his situation.

_Salvation. _

It came in the form of the devil.

--

A/N: I've died a lot of times in the course of writing fics. X_X And I doubt if you will continue to read this. But as I have assured plenty of readers, I will not abandon these fics. When I do get jolts of inspiration, I immediately work.

Bear with me. Gomen. Gomen. Gomen. Oh and good news, school vacation is coming up. :3

To Takami fans, O_O do not kill me for making him the bad guy. I LIKE him well enough, however this side has a point. I SWEAR.


	8. Calm Before the Storm

**Setting: Isle of Ojou, Ballista Ship**

Sunlight.

_It truly is a wonder. _Sena thought to himself, as he squinted in the direction of the blazing light. How long has it been since he last saw it? How long has it been since he last felt its warmth?

Just minutes ago they were battling a raging storm and it was thought that the voyage would have to be delayed. But soon the storm clouds cleared and he was allowed to see hope--

"OY!" shouted one of Takami's guards, breaking his reverie. "Standin' around for no apparent reason."

Sena was forcibly swerved around by Rui to face the guard. "Git yer arse there ye' brat."

"G-Gomen." And he walked to where the others were. The rest of the prisoners were slowly loaded onto a huge and magnificent ship.

But unlike passengers who strolled along a reclined path, _they_ had to scurry on a ruddy plank, like rats.

The line moved slowly and soon Sena found himself about to place one foot inside the boat opening. But he was yanked backward and the steam sounded an alarm.

"Captain, we're ready, shall we be settin' off?," cried one of the men from the opening.

"Aye." Takami gave a curt nod before stepping closer to the row of prisoners. "Rui! The line is not moving."

From the other side, Rui hissed, "Get a move'on ye' bloody rogues!" prodding the last of the men with his rifle.

"I- I can't move... sir..." cried one of the men at the middle. "I... I'm scared of the water."

"Sir, the lady is gettin' impatient," another crew member informed.

Light gleamed along the rim of Takami's glasses. "What to do... what to do..." he whispered to himself.

The guards stood at attention, ready for any mandate. The onboard prisoners sat rigid as they looked apprehensively at him. The rest of the men could only stand still on the wobbling board.

A drop of Sena's sweat trailed along his face before it fell on the plank. The sun was already taking its toll.

And this boy... Well, he could only stare in horror as Takami's mouth opened to dictate absolute judgement.

A pause, "Kill them," before he turned on his heel and left.

~o~

"It's about time Takami-san," greeted the Lady Mamori, as the man emerged onto the ship's deck.

"My apologies," he bowed "I was taking care of cargo."

"New workers for papa?" she fluttered, fanning her face and eventually shielding herself from the sun's rage. "Yes, my lady." He allowed himself a little smile, much more like a leer if any.

"But tell me, what brings you to the Isle of Ojou?"

She smiled coyly as she turned around, she hadbeen waiting for this cue after all. "My husband."

A bird crowed in the distance and the waves lashed on the bottom grid of the boat.

"... You... entered wedlock?" came the apparent surprise of Takami.

"I am insulted," she cried with a false disdain, trying her hardest to hide her smile "Think you that I am incapable of charming a man?"

"...... That is..... irrelevant." After all, how many times did he, as cold-hearted as he was, fell into this lady's wiles?

"The countless number of suitors who came to... _beg_... I... merely thought that no one would ever match your standards."

"I waited for a prince. And such a prince did appear."

"In a span of a month?!" He noted, knowing that she left Deimon on a cruise just days ago.

"It was like a dream. He swept me off my feet when we met on a masquerade party. Ever such the gentleman, my Youichi." Inwardly though, she hurled.

He flushed "Well, is he, on this journey with us?" looking around for this walking, living, breathing "checklist of a prince."

"..."

When he heard no response he looked at the lady once more.

"S-Such a dark expression my lady."

Indeed, her eyes were the very expression of having lost purpose in life. "Alas. He is not," she whispered.

Comprehension still did not dawnon his face. "He will be journeying to Deimon alone then? I gather." And then she began to sob.

"M-My lady?"

"I am... sorry Takami-san. It's just that... my husband, he died on the night of our wedding."

"Died?!" These surprises just kept getting bigger. "So soon!"

"He, did not tell me, but apparently, he was already dying of disease. And then... and then..." she wailed, unable to continue any further. "The doctor... He couldn't... He..."

"So... that is why, he asked that you be wed as quickly as possible?" Takami tried to grasp all this information in.

She did not respond though, and only a soft sob could be heard every moment or two.

It was hard to believe if this was the truth. But if at all, he understood this girl to be so pure hearted she would never-- never--

"My... condolences?" he seemed so unsure. After all, such a time span could not have made her develop any deep attachment to this Youichi. Then again, to have the perfect prince be taken away from her in an instant...

A foot soldier suddenly appeared beside him. "Sir, all accounted for, except for those who were--"

"I'll take that--" Takami angrily interrupted. _The fool._ If he divulges that several died, were killed for that matter, it would not bode well with his position with the Lord.

The lady was known to be too meddlesome on behalf of other people's affairs. Grabbing the sheet from the other man he gave a quick glance and noted that only five were abandoned.

Good enough, he thought. He did not care for the lot. So long as Rui idiotically accepted the fake gold, he would never lose money. That was enough for him.

With a purposeful look the other man leaned in and whispered something. "Sir, something happened below."

Hastily jamming the sheet into his pants pocket, Takami quickly excused himself from the still sobbing Anezaki and made his way down the cargo area once more.

Indeed, too reckless he was, that he failed to notice the sheet of paper be blown away by a strong gust of wind--

-- hitting Musashi squarely on the face. "Takami!" he called, but the landing down to the cargo was already closed.

"How troublesome." He sighed. Giving the paper a quick examination, his eyebrow twitched as he locked on a single name.

He made his way beside Mamori, noted the droplets of tears on her lashes and began. "I should say, that your act was quite the spectacle. Tears... here and there."

There lay a guilty expression in her eyes. But still, she was determined in this so, "I have resolved to lie," she replied.

She looked as if she were pained. "Even to papa, because I will not be married to a gold-seeking, lust-driven imperfect fool."

_That is why... That is why... _She reminded herself.

Musashi simply gazed into the horizon. "Well then, since you're already deep into this play of yours... and since you unwittingly dragged me into it... might as well..." he handed a piece of parchment to her.

Puzzled, she wondered what on earth Musashi wanted her to find... until--

"Im-Impossible." She gasped, crushing the paper immediately. "How can this be?"

"It might or it might not be him." Musashi offered.

She bit her lip and tightened her hold on the paper. "It is NOT him." She convinced herself. She couldn't believe her eyes but she did very well see it.

"An innocent relative perhaps. Or a complete stranger."

"Or a plan to haunt me." She hissed, remembering the name on the parchment....

Dropping the paper into the ocean, she hopes that Takami would never discover the minutest of connections.

She will certainly see who this is... this...

_Hiruma Sena_

~o~

**Setting: Isle of Zokugaku, The Fort**

Shadows of two men could be seen slowly making their way through the dark tunnel.

It had been a busy day for one of them, for Rui. He had to take care of delivery and now another of them rich blokes are coming to his domain.

If it means fattening up his purse, he is most certainly not one to complain but there was something odd happening here, he just didn't know what.

"Ee's gettin' plenty of vis'tors, that man." Rui commented, as his footsteps echoed through the dungeons. "Don't know what ye all wantin' 'im for... that no good fer nothin git."

No response came from the gentleman who followed him, merely roaming his eyes about, as the torch Rui held, casted light on the filthy cells of The Fort.

Bloodshot eyes were gleaming from every direction to watch him. Each pair, with hawk-like scrutiny.

"I'm gettin' s'spicious ta who he really is," Rui continued as he glanced at the man behind him. "Sumthin' really fishy 'bout a foin gentleman, such as yerself, bein' ere."

The man stopped. And for the first time since he stepped down from his carriage, the man gave the warden a serious look.

Thinking the other was going to start a brawl, Rui stopped in his tracks too, ready to face the blow and deliver one himself should the muscled figure attempt to attack him.

But instead, the calm-faced black haired man asked him in a cool manner. "You are aware of Mr. Hiruma's crime, am I correct?" The other gave a curt nod.

"The girl at the inn..." he paused, "was an acquaintance."

A drop of moisture fell down to a puddle, the sound echoing through the prison cells.

"Gahahahahahaha. ACQUAINTANCE?! Ya bedded the wench, tis what you wannna say! Gahahahaha."

The man raised his eyebrows to a considerable degree.

"N'ver you mind. _Sir,_" scoffing the title as if he didn't deserve it. "We're 'ere at 'is cell. Roar when ya need help. GHAHAHAAHA."

The man continued to watch Rui's retreating figure, hearing him mutter "Friend my arse! GAHAHAHA! Playin' aroun' wit bitches, these rich folk are."

He tugged his cowboy hat down, stepping inside the murderer's cell, a bit too placidly at that.

His head turned toward the direction of the prisoner, and green eyes met brown.

"Youichi" he stated.

"Fuckin' Shien." the other retorted, before this _Shien_...

...landed a surprise blow on the blonde's jaw.

Youichi spat out a few drops of blood, "Tch. You came here to give me _that_?"

Sighing, he tipped his hat down "Really, you bring out the worst in me."

"..." Youichi grinned, as he grabbed the last piece of gum from his _generous_ wife's condiments.

"Now," the other continued "tell me everything, before I decide to shoot your sorry ass or not." He drew out a revolver and threateningly placed the tip on the table.

_"_A murderer now, are we? _Kekekekeke."_

Shien sighed again. "Well, you _are _destined to hang. Might as well quicken the process," slowly loading six bullets onto the gun.

Cocking his cowboy hat once more, he stated "The girl at the inn... Explain."


	9. The Shoji Manor

**[A/N: Warning: Boring. This is a transition chapter.]**

**Setting: Isle of Deimon, Shoji Manor**

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._ came the incessant taps on the lady's wooden doors.

"Hmmm..." The housemaid paused to listen for any signs of movement from inside the chambers. When she heard none, she tapped the wooden doors once more.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**__**Knock. Knock.**_"Mistress?" she called. Yet these taps were also left unacknowledged.

Sighing, the maid resolved to burst open Mamori's quarters. "I'm lettin' meself in, ya hear?."

As expected, she found the lady inside comfortably buried under her sheets. "Yer pa's here…" she continued, clucking her tongue as she made her way to the curtains and pulled them back to let the sunlight seep through the room.

"Mind you, ee's quite angry that ye sent 'im no news of yer whereabouts... "

Mamori merely turned around and covered her head with a pillow.

"What with 'em holla-balloo ye've been up to wit'out 'is presence... an' leavin' with no farewells whatsoever!"

The maid said all these in a huff that to Mamori's half-asleep ears, seemed very much like loud trumpets blasting away.

"BEIN' MARRIED!" the housemaid disdained further "and lettin' 'im die without meetin yer pa!"

Mamori groaned. She didn't know why this topic had to be re-discussed so early in the morning, but she explained... no, _lied_ carefully nonetheless.

"Twas an accident Wakana…" her voice was a little too hoarse from just waking up. "Or might you suggest that I planned his, that is to say, my _husband'_s demise all along...?"

This girl called Wakana, only met this with a tut. "Ya know full well I meant no such thing" and she pulled back the covers, beckoning the lady to rise.

They have already been through with this late last night when the Ballista docked the ports of Deimon.

The conversation was too lengthy, in Mamori's good opinion, but for the sake of good Wakana, she tried to humor her with the supposed full-length details.

So she wondered what on earth could have triggered her chambermaid to repeat the entire interrogation.

Seeing her mistress' confusion, she modestly offered an explanation, "I only worry for yer welfare. There are plenty of peoples on Deimon who'd just love t' hear yer demise."

"Demise?" finally sitting up, stretching her long, slender arms.

"That ye've been stained!" Wakana said, a challenge bordering on her voice.

"Oh." Mamori only smiled and gave her a reassuring look. "Nothing happened."

Wakana silently pondered at her mistress' relieved smile. For a wife who was unjustly deprived of a husband, should she be reassuring others that indeed, no night of passion existed, no unison in love was exchanged?

Should she not show signs of regret, longing… disappointment?

Misreading the perplexed thoughts swirling in her maid's mind, she chuckled. "Really, Wakana. Do not worry so much, I am still fit to wed in a graceful affair."

Wakana sighed. She figured, maybe the shock has not yet seeped through… strange, how the mind of her mistress works.

She placed her hands akimbo and clucked, "If you say so, then, I'll 'ave the 'ead of whomever wench or bastard speaks ill of ye."

"Thank you, Wakana." Bless her trusting soul, Mamori serenely thought. "But please, do not murder on my account," not that she thought it was possible.

"Hmph." The maid assisted Mamori further by fixing the laces behind her bodice. "Will ye be havin' breakfast 'ere or will ye' scurry down an' meet wit' yer pa?"

"I'll go meet papa… heaven knows what kind of mental predicament he is in."

~0~

Downstairs in the dining room, a small group of men were assembled.

"So you're telling me these…" said a gruff man as he was waving papers about "…are all we need for the next match?" he concluded, casually sipping his morning coffee.

His name, was Lord Shoji, Lord of the house, and incidentally the most powerful man in the land of Deimon.

He was one of the privileged and rare few, who aged magnificently. The cuts on the side of his jaw and latent muscles were proof of a once Herculean physique.

His graying hair served only to add an image of acquired wisdom, to his already intimidating aura.

Despite this, or maybe because of this, Takami usually felt at ease when speaking with him. "Yes my Lord, my calculations are accurate."

Lord Shoji is known to be a harsh and strict leader, but he was always fair. "With the strength of our knights there is nothing to worry about and our defense, has been declared the best in the land," Takami added.

"Hmmm… and this Everest Pass… it will work?" rather than at Takami, Shoji directed the question at a blonde haired boy.

Takami nervously pushed his specters up the bridge of his nose.

Mamori paused at the edge of the landing as she heard this exchange. It was a serious discussion, and she wondered if it was alright for her to intrude upon them so suddenly.

The boy in turn was startled, and was confused as to how to take the question. Was it a direct attack, a mere solicitation of opinion or was the lord trying to assess his character?

He, after all, was lagging behind practice.

"I-"

"Papa-" Mamori intervened just as she alighted from the stairs. "Your wrinkles are growing wrinkles!" And she gave him a bemused smile as she placed two of her fingers near his temple to smooth out his forehead.

As much as she did not want to meddle in the discussion of men, she noted that mood was too heavy and that Wakana looked as if she were going to wet herself.

No good would come out of it… especially when Mamori knew she was about to face her father on an interrogation later in the day.

She smiled so gently as she surveyed the men around the table.

It worked like a charm.

Or rather, perhaps she was the charm.

The Lord, who was ready to berate her for her foolish acts, found himself dumbfounded. "Ah… yes" and noted with bemused satisfaction as the men scrambled to their feet ready to offer her a seat.

The rest of the morning went unmarked, except for a little note that Musahi passed to her.

_Hiruma Sena lives in Cottage 21, alone._

_But he is not 'him'._

~0~

Deep in the woods of Deimon, a young boy could be seen carrying the weight of a rice sack; beads of sweat were trickling down his jaw.

It was almost nighttime, and yet for a bondsman like him, the hours of labor knew no bounds.

Added to that, his being a newcomer earned him additional tasks from his "Sempais" (three burly men) who skipped work to sleep on the fields. He found it unnecessary to disagree, or even negotiate.

Ah well. No sense complaining, work was almost done after all. And this was the last of the rice sacks he needed to load… for the day.

Stretching his arms and rotating his torso, he wondered what he would eat tonight. Food was a scarcity since he met the three.

He was about to leave the bodega, but was startled to find a rich young lady waiting near the entrance.

He looked around but found no one else. Who could she be waiting for?

"Hiruma, Sena… kun?" came her gentle voice.

"…" He could only stare, open-mouthed.

"Am I wrong?" she asked again.

It took him minutes to realize that she was talking to him.

_Oh, that's right. My name is Hiruma Sena. _

"G-Gomen. Yes, I'm him. I mean… it's me. I mean…"

She chuckled in response.

She looked like an angel. "My name is Madamme Anezaki-Hiruma." she introduced herself. "Please forgive my intrusion."

"N-Not at all!" he said, and managed a low bow. "To what honor-do I owe this… meeting, my lady?"

She gave her a bemused look. "It's pretty obvious, Sena-kun. You share the same family name with my late husband, Youichi."

A flash of yellow hair assaulted his peripheral vision.

He began fidgeting uncontrollably, like he felt someone was watching.

He was also hearing threats and gunshots being fired into his ear.

The air suddenly became cold.

Mamori noted the lad's change in color. He was getting paler and paler by the minute. "Oh please don't be frightened Sena-kun. I have no intention to harm you. I just wished to know…"

_No one must know, fucking brat._ echoed the voice of the man he met in the gallows.

"… how you are related to him, 'tis all."

_And if you fucking tell anyone about our meeting… _

"Will you not tell me?"

_...I'll fucking scrape your ass to kingdom come. _

"Noooooooo" came Sena's anguished and fearful cry as he dropped on the floor panting.

"My goodness!" She exclaimed and hurried toward him. "Are you alright? Oh dear…" She placed her hand on his forehead. "Sena-kun? Sena-kun!"

"…" Sena couldn't stop imagining, his eyes were swirling around in place. "…"

As soon as he regained color, they began a long discussion about how old Sena was, how he was too young to be working off in the field, how Mamori resolved to protect him.

Mamori was to rapt in attention at the young lad, that she failed to notice a tall figure gleaning in the distance, eavesdropping on the conversation.

His lips curled into a nasty feral grin especially when he heard the fucking angel say the exact words he wanted her to say:

"Sena-kun, from now on, you'll be staying with me in the manor. I'll have someone take care of you. I'll ask papa."

_Damn good work, fucking shrimp. _

_Damn good work._

**[A/N: Yes, he's back.]**


End file.
